


【礼尊】Replica，Jealous，Sexual

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *有一点点3P描写





	【礼尊】Replica，Jealous，Sexual

实验台上躺着的红发男人穿了一身仿佛病号服的白衣，听到门打开的声音揉了揉眼睛。  
“早上好啊，编号0043。”穿着一身白大褂的青发戴眼镜男人走了进来，走到实验台边查看精密仪器的运行情况，同时在手里的本子上记录着什么。  
青发戴眼镜的男子名叫宗像礼司，是这家BR实验室的室长，负责研究仿生人复制体。  
随后宗像把脖颈间挂着的听诊器戴好简单命令着：“把衣服撩起来。”  
红发男人听话地把上身衣服撩到胸部上方露出麦色的皮肤，白皙修长的手指拿着听诊器的拾音部分放到他胸口处，金属材质有些微凉，红发男人身子轻颤。  
“触感正常。”宗像推了推眼镜。“不过心跳好快啊，编号0043你在想什么？”  
对方没有回答，只是用刚睡醒略显湿润的鎏金色眼眸看着他，表情有些无辜。收起听诊器，宗像坐在实验台边上伸手摸上他的脸语气略微有些愉悦：“你在想我吗？”  
依然没有得到回应，小麦色的皮肤有些温热，而脸颊却烫得有些不正常，俯下身与他额头相抵试探温度：“编号0043，你生病了吗？”  
身下躺着的红发男人额头温度灼人，张着口轻微喘息，发烧了吗？为何仪器没有显示？起身推了推眼镜，宗像走到旁边的药品陈列柜拿出针管注入退烧药剂进行皮下注射。  
像是在哄小孩睡觉一样，宗像放轻音调抚摸他发烫的脸：“好好睡一觉。”也许是因为宗像的手体温略低，红发男人轻微蹭了蹭听话地闭上眼睛。  
还真是惹人怜爱，宗像这么想着俯下身轻吻他的唇边。  
“喂，你对实验品做什么呢，恶趣味的家伙。”  
身后传来的声音让宗像回头，门口站着的红发男人与实验台上躺着的简直一个模子里刻出来的，只是门口这位身上穿着白大褂。  
“我在照顾我的实验品啊，周防。”宗像重新扶好眼镜。“他现在可是很依赖我呢，和某个人一点都不一样。”  
“哼。”红发男人名叫周防尊，BR实验室的研究人员，同样负责研究仿生人复制体。  
宗像看他检查仪器的运行状况不由继续说着：“虽说是采用了阁下的细胞和DNA，但是是由我把他培养制作出来的，对他来说我就如同造物主。”  
“然后你这造物主想跟自己的造物干点什么？你这算乱伦，宗像。”周防尊过来检查实验台上的编号0043的身体状况。  
“我已经检查过了，除了心率略快温度略高之外一切正常。话说那怎么能叫乱伦呢？”宗像眯起镜片后的紫罗兰色眼眸。“该不会是因为他和您是同样的脸所以您看到了会觉得不适吧？”  
周防的手指指腹划过编号0043的身体：“并不会。”  
“哦呀，我还以为您会这么想呢，看着由自己的细胞和DNA重新构成个另一个自己就没有什么特别的想法吗？”  
“没有。”周防瞥了宗像一眼。“我倒是可以让你体验一下，下一个实验品就用你的细胞和DNA好了。”  
“然后您再把他培养长大是吗？我还以为您一直讨厌我。”  
“哼……”周防嗤笑一声。“讨厌啊，所以培养出来当着你的面让他生命体征消失。”  
“您可真是不讲理啊。”宗像礼司停止闲聊，因为编号0043轻轻地拽了拽他的袖口，视线落在他身上目光中带着一丝丝柔和。“我们把你吵醒了？”  
编号0043摇了摇头伸出手作出一副想要抱抱的姿势，宗像无奈只好给他一个拥抱，此时正检查自己培养皿里培养的菌落生长情况的周防尊来了一句：“别太惯着他。”  
宗像摸着编号0043的头发，想着手感和本人竟然如出一辙：“周防君，别看他身体上和阁下一样，心智上只有几个月大，难道不应该像对待小孩一样对待他吗？”  
“我们这里可不是育儿所。”周防在自己实验台上翻找着什么。“喂，我昨天放这里的一管试剂你见了吗？”  
“什么试剂？”宗像连看都没看一眼，除了研究仿生人复制体之类的事几乎没有什么共同语言，互相之间也从不过问，此刻编号0043用动作示意自己想要坐起来，宗像双手绕过他的腋下抱紧用力让他坐起上半身。“编号0043你好重啊，不对，该说母体本身就很重。”  
周防知道他在说自己也就索性不理他，从试管架上找到了还没来得及编号的试剂贴上标签纸。宗像继续检查着复制体的情况，编号0043指了指自己的嘴。  
“怎么了？”宗像拿起桌上医药箱里的压舌板伸进编号0043嘴里，另一只手拿手电打光检查口腔内部的情况，可能是压舌板深入地有些过头引起了编号0043的呕吐反射猛烈地咳了几下。  
“口腔也正常。”  
编号0043的金色眼睛戴着水汽，看到正忙于用显微镜观察培养的菌落的周防尊的背影伸手指了指。  
“周防妈妈在观察他养的那群野蛮菌呢。”宗像轻笑。编号0043是他们试验了多次之后终于成功的一例，这个复制体甫一睁眼宗像就笑眯眯地指着自己介绍：“我叫宗像礼司，是爸爸，那边那个红头发脸很凶的是妈妈哦。”  
这句话成功引来周防的一记眼刀：“凭什么你是爸爸我就是妈妈？”  
“虽未经历十月怀胎，不过您是母体这件事毋庸置疑吧。”  
“哼……”周防懒得跟他争论。  
编号0043有些困惑，他现在还不能理解宗像说的“野蛮菌”是什么意思。宗像脱下自己身上这件白大褂给复制体穿上：“周防，您穿旧的衣服呢？总不能让编号0043一直穿这个吧？”  
“扔了。”周防干脆利落地回答。  
“扔了？”  
“嗯。”周防在本子上记好菌落的生长态势转过椅子来看着他。“穿旧了就扔，我从不洗衣服。”  
“您还真是浪费的典范。”宗像没辙，想起来实验室里还放着一身自己的衣服，拿出来让复制体穿上。“那就没办法了，只能让编号0043穿我的衣服了。可是周防君明明日常宅在实验室里身体却锻炼地很健康，我的衣服会不会略紧……”  
“哼……你以为我每个周末去健身房是去玩的吗？”周防略微有些得意，他的身体素质很好，稍微锻炼就能塑出型。  
编号0043并不会穿衣服，宗像帮着他脱掉身上这套白衣穿上衬衫，周防尊的身体比起宗像礼司要有料多了，宗像穿着刚好合身的白衬衫在周防身上就显得略紧，尤其胸部位置系纽扣要费些力。  
“完全没有预期中男友衬衫的效果。”宗像摸着下巴思考着他们三围到底差了多少。  
“哼。”周防愉快地又转了回去继续自己的工作。  
宗像故意拔高音调用一种夸张的语气意图让周防听见：“哦呀哦呀，看啊，周防君，您的男性生殖器现在正在被我的内裤包裹着哦。”  
果不其然周防停下了手里的动作：“宗像，你想打架吗？”  
“我只是在阐述事实。”推推眼镜。  
“我不介意这里多一具尸体。”  
“但是我介意，尸臭味会充满整个实验室，对编号0043的身心成长没有好处。”  
“哼。”周防摸出支烟点上深吸一口冷静了下来。“别烦我，我在忙。”  
“我只是在我这里说话而已，难道说话也会影响到阁下吗？”  
“宗像，你是故意的吧。”  
敏锐察觉到空气中微妙的火花，编号0043急忙拽了拽宗像的手，后者出声安慰：“没事的哦编号0043，周防妈妈只是在和爸爸吵架而已，目前还不到家暴的程度，分居离婚之类的事现在也不会发生。”  
“你别吓他了。”周防忍不住吐槽。“还有，谁他妈跟你是夫妻。”  
宗像愉快地推了推眼镜：“住在同一实验室两年即使仇人也该冰释前嫌了吧，更何况我们并不是仇人。”  
“啧……”  
编号0043面上有些委屈地再次指了指自己的嘴巴，宗像想了想：“你是饿了吗？”复制体点了点头。宗像扯过把椅子让他先坐下，随后走到周防身后拍上他的肩膀：“周防，我去买些食物，您帮我照顾一下0043。”  
周防皱眉：“你带他一起去不就行了？”  
“他还从来没出过这实验室一步呢，我想还是慢慢来，请您先帮我照看一下。”说着宗像礼司就走了出去。剩下周防尊和名为编号0043的周防尊复制体。  
编号0043知道周防尊的脾气性格比较糟糕，没有宗像那么平易随和，况且他又不会说话，声带那里不知道出了什么问题，无论宗像怎么教他发音他都只能发出些模模糊糊的单音节，而周防尊又有点无口，一整天不说话都没有问题，只是好巧不巧和宗像搭档，被逼无奈在宗像的挑衅下逐渐话多了起来。实验室的气氛顿时显得有些沉闷，周防倒没什么只是专注于眼前的事，复制体却有些坐立不安，也不知道是因为看不到造物主不安（除开睡觉时间宗像一直和编号0043在一起），还是说因为害怕周防尊那种无形的气场。  
没人乐意和周防尊搭档，一是周防喜欢我行我素从不听从指示指挥，二是周防性格糟糕同时又竖起一道不准靠近的高墙，也就宗像礼司能受得了他。  
明明是以周防的细胞为基础像是克隆出来的一样，可是实际上的效果似乎并不是想象的那样。  
当时宗像礼司和周防尊都想要研究这一领域，尤其以人体为研究对象，只是在选择由谁提供细胞的时候周防主动请缨，他的理由是如果真的会增加一个与本体完全相同的复制体那么绝对不能让宗像礼司这样的混蛋再多一个。  
宗像听了之后皮笑肉不笑地为他鼓了鼓掌：“真是好有奉献精神啊周防君，可是再增加一个周防尊同样也很让人困扰。”  
“总比你这腹黑眼镜好。”  
“腹黑眼镜……周防，我一点都不腹黑。”宗像纠正他的话。“这样好了，为防止周防尊的增加，复制体要由我来调教。”  
“随便你。”反正他只管提供和进行实验，教育的问题他不管的。  
所以宗像礼司是怎么教他的啊？也可能是因为心智还不成熟吧，那双鎏金色的眼眸里只有不谙世事的懵懂一点也不像周防那么凌厉。  
复制体有些好奇地碰了碰桌子上的东西。  
“别乱碰。”周防的神色像是在威吓，编号0043很快把手缩了回去抱紧自己蜷成一团，看起来就像是自己欺负他了一样，周防尊无言地从药品陈列柜里找出药品倾倒出一些在试管中开始试验。  
“喂，看着。”  
编号0043小心翼翼地抬起眼眸，只见周防拿着滴管滴到手里的第一支试管里，液面下立刻腾起红褐色的絮状物，复制体惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，此时周防重又换一支滴管滴到第二支试管中腾起蓝色的絮状物，随后周防又取出第三支试管加入试剂晃了晃，接着加入了新的一种继续晃了几下，试管里的液体变成了浅浅的紫色。  
感觉像是在变戏法一样，编号0043眼睛里闪着光凑了过来似乎想要搞明白这是怎么回事，周防把三支不同颜色的试管交给他：“拿去玩吧。”  
“咳咳。”早就回来但是躲在一边没出声观看了全程的宗像礼司此时忍不住干咳两声。“周防，他会把药品喝下去的，太危险了。”  
“量不多，死不了。”周防相信自己的胃。  
“您啊……真是的……”宗像无奈于周防的心大。“不过难得看到您哄孩子，还真有趣。周防老师，请告诉我您这魔术是什么原理吧。”  
“哼……你还是那样，说出来的话让人不爽。”  
宗像礼司把复制体手里的三支试管拿走：“0043，你现在了解这个还太早了，过来，该吃饭了。”接着牵着他的手拿出食物，编号0043看到了草莓牛奶很开心地点了点头。  
饶有兴致地观察着相貌与周防尊如出一辙行为举止却又像个小孩般的复制体，吃东西吃得嘴边全都是碎屑，宗像好笑地伸出修长的手指挑起他的下巴在对方疑惑的眼神中用拇指擦去唇边的食物残渣。  
“啧……”周防咋舌的声音很响，像是故意让宗像听见。宗像倒是不急不慌：“我又哪里惹到您了？”  
“全部。”  
“您不觉得这孩子惹人怜爱吗？”宗像轻笑着把编号0043揽在怀里摸他手感极佳的头发。“更何况，他还有着和您相同的遗传因子及外表。”  
周防烦躁地掐灭吸完的烟屁股重新点上一支：“就是这一点让我不爽。”  
“哦呀？”宗像继续对怀里的复制体动手动脚，编号0043并不知道他在做什么，视线追随着宗像的手移动着，宗像凑到他耳边压低声音：“把衣服撩起来。”  
低沉好听的嗓音从耳边传来，编号0043听话地掀起上衣撩到胸部上方。  
“乖孩子。”白皙的手指抚摸着锻炼有素的胸肌，指腹沿着肌理滑到腰间。“把腿分开。”  
复制体略微迟疑，但还是顺从地分开腿，随后宗像继续低声引导着：“自己把裤子拉链拉开，让我看看你学会了没有。”  
“你在教他什么？”周防无心眼前的事，越听越觉得不对劲，宗像这是要教他什么？  
宗像眼看着编号0043缓慢地拉下拉链：“教他怎么脱衣服，你说对吧？”镜片后眯起的眼眸带着丝狡黠，手指摸上复制体的下身，下一秒就被人揪着后衣领与他拉开一段距离。  
“喂，”周防的脸色有些阴沉。“别教他乱七八糟的东西。”  
“您吃醋了吗？”  
看他唇角的弧度就可以知道宗像礼司完全乐在其中而且就是故意挑事。  
真拿他没辙，周防甩开他：“对，我吃醋了。”  
宗像逼近他将周防抵在实验台边沿，双手撑着桌子边不让他离开：“那么请让我来补偿您。”  
“啊？没必要……”周防抬手想推开他，争执间被宗像推倒在实验台上，双腿下意识环上宗像的腰。  
“您看看您，明明如此渴求我了还要故作冷淡吗？真不像您啊。”宗像舔了舔唇张口在周防颈侧咬了一口留下清晰的齿痕。  
“哼……”周防认命般停止了所有反抗由着宗像对自己又舔又咬。“还不是因为你说编号0043心智成熟之前不做了么。”  
“抱歉，我反悔了。”宗像钳制着周防的下颚吻了上去。编号0043的懵懂实在是惹人怜爱，但宗像只是把他当做自己和周防的孩子来看待，毕竟周防尊是不可能这么听话顺从的。摸着复制体的皮肤不由开始思索母体的身体，宗像心里腾起一丝挫败感，本来是想着复制体心智成熟前禁止一切性行为营造一个良好环境，然而越是和编号0043日夜相处越是想触碰周防，复制体的反应哪能比得上活生生的人类。  
唇舌间互相纠缠吮咬，宗像一手扣住周防的脑后引导着：“……周防，把舌头伸出来。”  
“别命令我……”嘴上这么说周防还是配合着伸出嫣红色的软舌，只有在情事上为了舒服周防会听话一些。宗像张口含住吮吸，像是要把周防的舌头吃进去一般，略微尖硬的牙齿拿捏着力道轻咬粉红色的软肉，既不会让周防觉得痛又被吮得全身酥麻，似乎口腔都要被融化了。  
分离开的舌尖挂着一缕淫靡的银丝，鎏金色的眼眸染上水汽，闭合不上的唇微微开合喘息：“……你……你从哪学来的？”  
“我在您不知道的时间可是研究了不少呢，关于如何让两个人在做爱时更舒服的小技巧。”宗像略微得意的样子似乎在等着周防夸他，然而周防会夸他才有鬼，直接上手揽住宗像的脖子把他压近自己：“好啊，那就让我来看看你学会的成果吧。”  
“乐意至极。”宗像刚说再次吻上去就被周防的手挡住。  
“等一下，他在看。”周防眼神示意，宗像顺着看过去看到编号0043很是困惑地看着他们，手足无措的样子像是被人冷落抛弃了的小动物。  
“编号0043，转过去，不许偷看。”宗像简单命令着。  
周防轻笑：“你这未免也太过分了。”  
“怎么会呢，”宗像看到复制体听话地背过身去才复又咬住周防的下唇。“我这可是为了他好，小小年纪看到这种事会留下心理阴影的。”  
“那听声音就没问题了？”  
“周防，专心点。”拒绝回答问题而是选择了唇舌纠缠，宗像的手掌贴着周防身上这件白大褂摸索着对方漂亮的形体，移到衣襟处灵巧地摸了进去，薄薄一层外套很容易就显现出宗像的双手在周防身上游走，显得格外情色。  
周防同样忍了很久，更别说宗像还整天和那个复制体待在一起，编号0043的脸和他完全一致他知道，也正是因为如此才不爽，本人就在旁边为什么要调戏一个复制体？报复性地用力咬了下去听到宗像吃痛吸冷气的声音才满意起来。  
双手滑至宗像腰间三两下揭开皮带正说探进裤子里结果被宗像拦住，疑惑地挑了挑眉，宗像舔掉唇边的血迹：“由我来。”  
说着解开周防的腰带把裤子和内裤褪下些许，手掌微微握住半勃的性器先是轻吻顶端，接着轻吻柱身来到根部一路舔吮着往上，探出舌尖细细舔过每一寸直到舔得湿漉漉的。  
周防看着他帮自己口，这样的视觉冲击下连带着身体也起了反应，灼热的性器再次胀大一圈，手指插入宗像的发丝间像是鼓励般，呼吸逐渐急促。  
实验室里充斥着淫靡的水声，编号0043虽然没有看但是本能地红了脸，抬手捂住耳朵蜷缩起来降低着自己的存在感。  
舌尖与性器接触湿湿滑滑的，宗像从下往上耐心地取悦周防，在冠状沟处停留细细撩拨，周防舒服地双腿发颤忍不住发出细微的低吟。听到对方的反应宗像更加着力于取悦敏感的顶端，张口仅仅吮着龟头处，温热的口腔内壁吸吮包裹着顶端，从下身传来细弱的电流传至脊柱再窜至大脑，这一下让周防软了腰只能用手肘勉力支撑上半身。  
宗像口中滴落些许唾液用手指接住摸索到周防身后在穴口处轻柔试探着想要探入，仅仅没入一根指节周防就绷紧了后背全身渗出一层薄而细密的汗水。  
“请放松……”感受到了些微的阻力，宗像放缓节奏专注于吸吮周防的性器，舌面仔细舔过柱身表面张口整根吞入，顶端受到喉咙深处的挤压周防不禁发出一声舒服的喟叹，渐渐地放松了臀部的肌肉，宗像的第二根手指顺利地挤了进去。  
两根手指在甬道内推挤着肉壁小心地撑开穴口，许久未做让周防觉得有些不舒服，却又忍不住渴求更多，主动摆起腰意图让宗像快一点。  
宗像知道只是舔前面还不足以让周防射出来，探入穴内的指尖摸索着摸到体内的前列腺故意挑逗，周防拔高了音调身体止不住地颤抖，身体里堆叠起的情潮汹涌地翻滚着冲撞着直到将周防尊的理智统统撞碎。  
“……宗……宗像……”磁性的烟嗓此刻就像是猫咪的爪子轻轻地挠着宗像的心尖挠得他有些难耐，加快了吞吐的速度，宗像一边用手握住柱身帮忙撸动一边舔吮顶端。“……宗像……我要射了……”  
亏了周防有提前告知，宗像及时吐出泛着水光的性器，随着周防的闷哼一股股粘稠的白浊液体射了出来，脸上和镜片上都沾到了，宗像只得摘下眼镜放在一边。  
高潮过后的身体异常敏感，宗像轻轻抚摸腰侧都引来阵阵痉挛，轻笑着压低身子舔舐周防暴露出来的喉结，感受到对方的身体因为自己在发烫还真是令人愉悦。  
编号0043听到周防粗重的喘息想着应该是结束了吧，于是回头看了看，结果看到宗像正一手钳制着周防的双手正在对他又舔又咬，而周防则是无力地躺在实验台拼命忍着声音，看到这一幕复制体大脑一片空白，被他们散发出来的情色荷尔蒙吸引了。  
周防睁开水润的眼眸看着眼前倒映出自己身影的湛紫色眼瞳，也只有在情事中这双眼睛才会炽热地如同火焰，虽然有别于往日神秘的深潭，此刻灼人的紫色火焰亦让人甘愿沉醉于其中。  
动了动嘴唇，周防眼角挂着丝媚态：“宗像……你是我的……”  
正分开周防的大腿准备下一步时听到了这句话不免有些心动，宗像温柔地啄吻周防的嘴唇：“是，我是您的……”  
手指在穴内继续搅动，另只手压着周防一条腿让他曲起好方便自己施力，内壁逐渐变得松软湿滑，肠壁分泌出黏液来润滑，体内的手指搅动起水声弄得腿间一片湿滑，周防本想让宗像快点，结果还未开口就被肆意妄为的手指侍弄地叫了声：  
“……唔……！”  
“舒服吗？我记得您最喜欢我碰这里。”青发男人坏笑着朝那一处施加更多刺激，周防尊有些无言以对，他是享受至上主义没错，但他总是会被宗像情事中故意说出的露骨的话戏弄地面色绯红。  
“看啊周防，您的内壁里分泌出来了这么多，我的手法您还满意吗？”抽出手指故意在周防面前让他看自己手上沾到的黏液，周防赌气一样扭过头去：“少废话……！要做就快做！”  
“好，那么……我进来咯。”就是在等这句话，宗像握住勃起的性器干脆利落地从衣袋里摸出随身携带的安全套套好抵上松软的穴口猛地挤了进去。  
“……啊……！”  
周防毫无防备，生殖器顶端挤入的瞬间感觉自己后穴都要出血了，像是有人捅了把刀进来传出阵阵刺痛，等龟头吞入后便缓和了许多。周防紧紧地揪着宗像的衣服布料，手指关节略微泛白，自己身上的衬衫白大褂则都凌乱不堪，外套只是堪堪挂在胳膊上仿佛下一秒就会滑下来。  
编号0043鎏金色的眼睛紧紧地盯着黏着在一起的两个人，虽然心智尚未成熟，身体却先一步起了反应，一股邪火直窜下腹，下身胀得难受可是又不知道该怎么办，本能地用手伸进裤子里去抚摸结果意外地缓和了些许，且很舒服，不甚明了的周防尊复制体就这么懵懵懂懂地为了缓解难受的状态开始自慰。  
周防抬脚蹭了蹭宗像的腿，用喑哑的嗓音勾引着：“给我……我想要……”被周防蹭过的部位略微有些细痒，宗像摸索到他的脚踝硬是抓着咬了一口，咬过之后将周防两条腿扛在肩上双手撑着实验台用力在周防身体里冲撞。  
实验台承受不住这样的撞击晃动起来，桌面上摆着的药瓶里的液体也晃晃悠悠地，周防舒服地想要叫出声，偶然一瞥瞥见编号0043脸上浸润着丝情欲正看着自己顿觉羞耻，用力咬着手指好让自己保持清醒不要喊出来。  
宗像感受到两个人鼓动的心跳逐渐重叠在一起，他喜欢这种感觉，这种仿佛他们合为一体的感觉。  
即使隔着一层薄薄的橡胶周防也能感受到对方生殖器的热度，像是要将他融化一般，都有些搞不清楚了，到底是宗像的性器本来就温度很高还是因为摩擦产生了大量的热量。穴口的褶皱都被撑开抚平，甬道里被宗像的东西填地满满地一丝空隙都没有，宗像抽插了几下之后掐着腿弯用力把周防的大腿与上半身紧紧贴在一起。  
亏了周防身体柔韧性好，可即使如此宗像这样用力撞击还是让周防有些吃痛，凶猛地整根抽出再整根没入，快感像是魅惑的蛇缠绕着周防的身体逐渐收紧，内壁紧紧吸吮着柱身，穴口无意识绞紧，这所有的一切都令人舒服到窒息。  
宗像正把周防操弄地连呻吟声都变得支离破碎，侧脸突然感受到了一丝湿滑，转头看到眼里带着些羞涩与难耐的编号0043正小心翼翼地看着自己。视线下移看到他那挺立起来的性器可怜地往外流着白色的眼泪，腿间则有些湿滑粘稠，看来出于本能已经有样学样先自行扩张过了。  
宗像朝他勾了勾手指，复制体听话地凑了过来，先是掐着编号0043的下巴吻了上去，唇舌交缠间复制体一时不知道该怎么呼吸，快要窒息时猛地推开宗像，原本就绯红的脸此刻更是加深了。  
“0043，坐上来。”宗像扶好周防勃起的性器。  
“你、你想干什么……？”周防有些诧异，可是现下又动不了，只能眼睁睁看着自己的复制体面朝自己坐了下来。  
内壁的紧致湿热还从未被开拓过，周防尊的生殖器就这样被包裹着霎时感受到了前所未有的快感，这种仿佛自己侵犯自己的场景实在是太过于诡异和羞耻了，周防越是挣扎复制体的内壁下意识绞得越紧，像是被无数小口吸吮着，海浪在体内汹涌肆虐，整个人如同淹没于深海下一秒就要无法呼吸。  
宗像继续努力抽插着，不过多了一个人后这个体位便显得困难起来，感受到周防的收紧不觉加快了速度。  
被汗水打湿的红色发丝已然凌乱地贴着脸颊，像是刚从水里打捞出来般衣服已经被汗水湿透紧紧地贴着皮肤。  
要到极限了，周防尊这么想着，眼前白光一闪晕了过去。  
这次的影响可谓是相当糟糕，编号0043变得更加黏宗像了，再加上身体的确是成年人的身体，偶尔也会有勃起的时候，每次编号0043都会缠着宗像让他帮自己射出来，宗像拒绝也不是帮也不是，一旁的周防气呼呼地拽过宗像宣示主权：“自己的事情自己做！他是我的！”  
宗像一边震惊于周防的直球一边震惊于周防的那句“自己的事情自己做”……  
编号0043本能地察觉到周防尊视线投来的敌意，但他的确喜欢宗像礼司而且不想就这样放手。周防尊自然也清楚，那双鎏金色眼睛看到宗像礼司后流露出的爱意他最熟悉不过了，真是早熟的小鬼，明明还是一张白纸竟然会跟自己抢男人了。  
过了几个月编号0043看到周防从大号培养皿里领出和宗像礼司外表如出一辙的复制体。  
“编号0403，这是你的名字。”周防简单地记录了下复制体的生命体征随后扔给他一件长外套。“穿上。”  
编号0403还不知道怎么穿衣服，编号0043走过来主动帮他穿好，宗像刚从外面买完饭回来看到新的复制体：“哦呀，成功了？”  
“嗯。”  
“编号0043，这下你有朋友了。”宗像浅笑着走过去搂住周防的腰。“您是不是因为吃醋才增加的这一个？”  
“哼。”  
编号0043看着眼前的宗像复制体有些开心，这下子他也有只属于自己的宗像礼司了。

fin.


End file.
